Data trees are useful in representing hierarchical information. A data tree typically includes a plurality of tree nodes that contain text and/or graphics that represent the data content of the node. Tree nodes are typically referred to as parent nodes or child nodes, with the child nodes depending from the parent nodes. In some data trees, the data of the parent node is divided among its child nodes. Thus, for example, if the data in the parent node represents total sales for an entire corporation, then the child nodes may represent the various divisions of the corporation and each child node contains the sales for the respective division. In this scenario, it would be very useful to be able to quickly ascertain the relative distribution of the parent data among the child nodes. In other words, what percentage of the total sales are represented by each division of the corporation. In known systems for displaying data trees, a user would have to interrogate each child node, and the parent node, and then compare the data values therein in order to determine the relative distribution of data among the child nodes.